gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Sons of the SandStorm
The Alliance was created on the 2nd of September 2014, by like-minded ex-members of Hightower For Stark, and other Alliances. Sons of the SandStorm is about cooperation, fairness, making friends and of course, gaining power. The Alliance recruits via invitations, see below (New Members Section) for more info. *NEWS: ON NOVEMBER 2014 Sons of SandStorm merged with Guardians of Darkness Alliance into a new Alliance called Guild of Destruction. New Alliance Page is currently under construction. Leader Lyanna Blackfyre, fourth of Her Name, created the Alliance along a few players who're given the rank of Officers, whom you'll see listed below. 'Officers' * Arencia Storm, first of Her name, * Culain Muir, eighth of His name, * Pinvall Snow New Members If you'd like to join us, after you read the rules and objectives of this Alliance, please friend one of us, link near the name, and send a raven, you'll be extended an invitation and you'll be in for a short trial time, in yours and ours interest: if we both find we're up to the expectations, we'll be glad to welcome you indefinitely; if not, we'll part in peace. When asking to join, it'd be faster if you already specify you read this page, so we can extend invitation right away instead of asking for a confirmation on your part. So make sure you mention it, thanks! Newbies are more than welcome! Of course they won't be asked to contribute out of their capacity, and they'll receive guidance and help, as said in the "membership" point below. If you plan to reincarnate you're welcome as well, only let Officers know your previous and actual name so it'll be advised in the Message of the Day Board and people will know who to look for if they want to reach you. Whenever a new member is added, since it's a stretch to make him ask everyone on the Alliance to be friends, members will be informed in the Alliance Chat and will friend the New Member themselves. Support: Alliance activities will take place in ENGLISH language, but if needed, we have other languages support. Rules Inactive members: 'any inactive member will be deleted. Inactive members are indicated by a blank banner (N.B. ''do not worry, a blank banner appears after months of inactivity, it's not like if you go on vacation for a couple weeks, or even a month, you're going to be deleted!). Members thought inactive will receive a message before being deleted and Officers will make sure they're inactive, by checking each member's recent history, and that their banner is not blank because they haven't created one yet; members will then have a week to answer before removal. '''Camps handling: opening camps and assigning actions is up to the Leader, previous discussion with the Officers. Members will be free to contribute to one/more/all camps as they prefer with silver, items and Sell Swords according to their level (reincarnation process will be communicated so there's no misunderstanding). As we grow in number and power each region will gain more camps, as it will then be affordable to contribute to and upgrade them all. Alliance Challenges: 'in interest of equality each Challenge will be addressed as much as possible, in accordance to the difficulty of collecting the items needed; opening of challenges is up to Officers. Since the different time zone thing will be hard to handle, we'll try to open challenges, as much as it is possible, in turns according to timezone. You'll always know which Challenge is on high priority (for instance when it's not been opened for a solid while) but you're free to contribute to any challenge you want. Rewards handling, for now, is left to your good judgment, please remember to be fair and that by letting other members acquire more powerful items the whole Alliance will benefit from their growth. ''Whenever a Challenge is opened, an advise will be put in the alliance chat by the player opening it. For as much as anyone can enter an active Challenge, a few of them are more difficult than the rest, and have a top number of players who can contribute (for instance Shadowcat Hunt): please consider your medium and critical hits before entering, because hits need to be a good level for the Challenge to be done in a reasonable time, this in the best interest of the whole Alliance. You can find the total point needed to clear the AC in the specific AC page, in this Wiki. 'Alliance chat: '''the in-alliance chat will be left mainly to public announcements, and Boss Quests WILL NOT be posted there (if you have issues with BQ links please let us know that, this is not applied to you). If you're in trouble and don't know what to do or how to approach some part of the game, DO NOT fill the chat with help requests, please, for we may have repeated the same thing all over again: ''read the Guide below, make a research in the Wiki, which is here to help you, but, if you're still in need, contact one of the Officers, because according to the spirit of the Alliance, we're ready to help you out if we can! Whenever you feel like chatting, you'll find us in Kongregate Chat Room #6. 'Membership: '''first of all, WELCOME! It'll be expected of you to contribute as much as you'll be able, ''according to your level; if you're a newbie, you'll find help and guidance in a well-organized Alliance and helpful members. Please remember to ALWAYS talk to each other in the limits of education and good sense (of humor, too). 'Fealty: '''atm the Alliance has no fealty banner, it'll be subject of discussion whether to have one in the future or not. The decision making process will be open to all members, the final decision is up to the Leader and the Officers alike. '''OBJECTIVES: '''the ''long term (and pretty optimistic for now) objective of the Alliance is to gain and retain high ranking, suitable to our number and power, in one or more regions which will be later decided. '''AvA: Friendly and Hostile Alliances are listed both in the Diplomacy Tab in the Alliance window and in the MotD (Message of the Day). So be sure to always check the list before retaliating or attacking anyone. If in doubt, write one of the leadership members. Neutral Alliances may receive hostile actions followed or preceded by friendly actions; so, for instance, if you Harass or Fight a neutral Alliance camp, be sure to Aid or Bribe them after/before. We don't need a war on our hands unless it's triggered. For now. Guides Listed below you'll find a few useful guides, I divided them according to theme, if they're listed on the same line they're basically the same thing, but you may want to give a quick read to both. Many you'll find also on the WIKI list (here), I repeated here only those that I found most useful. Enjoy! Hints and Tips Newbies: Quick Guide for Beginners, Beginner's Guide, Hints and Tips for New Players Adding Friends Various Guides and Hints: What?! Reincarnation?? Burning Through Reincarnation Obtaining another player's BC number Items Crafting Calculator That's it for now. If you find more tutorials that were useful to your game playing, or have yourself more hints, feel free to share'em here! First World Event Ending of the First World Event was the moment we decided would be created the Alliance. The Second One, still taking place in Braavos, will begin on the 2nd of September, 12 a.m. EDT. Here you'll find a recap on the post from Disruptor Beam on the mechanics of the WE and the Evolution of the First World Event. Introducing WE Stage 1 Preparing for Stage 2 Introducing Stage 3 Stage 3 Updates News Second World Event mechanics and news (links), as well as anything else of interest will be listed here as soon as possible. For the time being the only post on it can be found here: http://www.disruptorbeam.com/blog/entry/introducing-stage-1-of-the-braavos-cycle A post about stage 2 of the ongoing Braavos Cycle, be sure to check it out: here . Authors of this Page are not of english mother tongue, so please forgive any grammar or syntactic mistake, and feel free to fix it. :) Category:Alliances